Halo new age
by Grant Elphinstone
Summary: This story is something i wrote from some hand wriiten storys i written. This story at the start fillsyou in on the story from last time but alot of it remains a myystery but will unfold as we go along.


The new Master Chief and his comrade the Brigadier invaded a Helghast infantry super carrier and commander stalls personal starliner which held a massive radioactive cannon which stall used on the Normandy shattering it to pieces. The Brigadier radioed Narville and told him to get the stallion repair ship to their location and repair the took a hand full of marines onboard the starliner to apprehend stall and disable the gun. But he couldn't do both he needed the Brigadier to take some men from U.N.I.T and go get Stall at any cost.

The Brigadier gathered about 10 men to find and kill commander Stall. The Brigadier loaded his men into a boarding ship and made is way to the starliner. Once the Brigadier had boarded himself and his men encountered heavy resistance from Helghast paratroopers and heavy anti elite troopers. The brigadiers men stood up to the challenge well firing lethal high tech full carbonized steel bullets at the enemies heads. Master Chief was already at the bomb trying to disarm it but having no luck, on the other side of the ship the brigadier and his men were running down a long galley when a lined set of claymores went off killing all of the Brigadiers squad except himself.

Master Chief informed the brigadier that the only way to take out the bomb was to destroy Chief planted a timer bomb set for 10 minutes on the guns Nuclear Reactor then made his way to the boarding ship the brigadier came in on. The brigadier breached the door to the bridge to find stall at a control panel alone, the brigadier drew his pistol and shot him in the head then ran down the galley into the air lock then into the ship and back to the repair ship. On the repair ship Master Chief and The Brigadier received their new mission de brief from cernal Holland. Their new mission was to go to a unidentified planet on the outer ring colony and investigate unusual E.M.P blast technology coming from the planet.

Master Chief organized a ship called the Blitzer, while doing so stalls starliner exploded shaking the repair ship. Remnants of the starliner hit the repair ship hard. The brigadier was rounding up some men and heavy amour just in case they found any resistance.

Master Chief got a call from Cernal Holland, and it wasn't all good.

"Master Chief we've got good news for you"

"What's the good news Holland?"

"Your dad's still alive"

"What how do you know…where is he"

"I know because he radioed me on a secure coms channel from the unidentified planet you're going to….turns out he didn't die he was sent on a recon mission to the planet with an autumn class ship of men but now heavy artillery. On approach to the planet a huge E.M.P blast hit the ship shutting down all power to the ship then soon after a huge partial beam shot through the ship. Your father got everyone off he could but not everyone survived anyway cut a long story short he and his men are struggling to survive…but now as we speak my fleet are boarding their starships ready to fight because this time we're at war with the covenant and the criptids."

"The who "said Sierra pulling a funny face? "I'll tell you later, we will rondavou at my co-ordinates over and out." Bane pushed the issue and pressured the men to be ready in 10 minutes.

10 minutes later

Men marched up the loading ramp along with tanks warthogs and weapon crates. The loading bay door closed and the thrusters on the Blitzer's thrusters inflamed, the bay door on the repair ship opened and the Blitzer's landing gear rose and the thrusters burst into flames and propelled the ship out the hangar and into slip space. Sierra stood on the bridge overlooking the bridge command team's movements. The ships smart A.I Colin was getting his ear bashed by Sierra about the Criptids.

"Colin I want you to scan all UNSC files and see what you can find on a race of aliens called the criptids?"Asked Sierra

"I'm on it…give me a minute "said colin

"Ok sure….Connor put the planet we're going to up here on the map table "said Sierra. The table's projection stand projected the image of a red desert planet with circle points all over it.

"Colin got anything "said Sierra

"Yes I do the criptids are a sacred race of robots created by the forerunners to fight in the war against the flood, but now that the forerunners are gone they have become completely independent and completely hostile and the worst thing is their equipped with forerunner tech"said Colin.

"Right anything on the planet?" Asked sierra

"Yes…the planet is a wasteland with underground water supplies it has 4 major city's calacon, saffron, relaton and corps. And the name of the Planet is Aston, The circle points mark groups of soldiers on the ground and this one is your father" said Colin pointing to the closest circle point.

"Cool thanks can you bring up the UNSC ships around the planet?" asked Sierra

"Yes I can" said Colin bringing up the ships.

There were ships surrounding the planet including old allies the locust.

Alarms sounded red lights flashed, the radar bleeped and the ship rapidly slowed in speed as they came into normal space. Plasma impacted on the ships super strong body, Covenant super-carriers flew stealthy like gleaming sharks in the sea firing plasma at the Blitzer and taking heavy blows from the many human ships around the planet.

"Jesus Christ….Colin get me a secure channel to Holland "demanded Sierra

"Coms channel open "said Colin

"Yes Master Chief what do you want" said Holland

"Don't call me master chief call me sierra the real master chief is back…..now I need a hand here were under heavy fire, our cannons are inactive and navigation instruments are out" said sierra

"Understood sierra I'm charging the space decks main missile cannon but once the super carrier in front of you splits put the pedal to the medal and head for the spirit of fire I've given Colin the co-ordinates Holland out." The screen went black, the super carriers around them split in half with an explosion. The super carrier in front broke in half the thrusters on the Blitzer engulfed in flames and the ship propelled forward through the split part of the carrier. Bits of titanium 2 steel hit and scratched the Blitzer's reinforced titanium 3 body. Once through the Blitzer's pilot [flight Lieutenant James Bowe] gave the ship a bit more thrust pushing it faster and closer to the spirit of fire.

"Colin which ships are the Bishop and Brigadier commanding?" asked Sierra

"The Bishop is commanding the spirit of fire and the Brigadier is commanding the U.N.I.T Space craft Delta 1 would you like me to open a double channel sir" said Colin

"Yes please and get those cannons online we might need them."

On the planet below in a long canyon Spartan Green team and Spartan White team led by Master-Chief are on patrol while Spartan Yellow and Black team stayed behind at camp fixing the only warthog they had with a couple of screwdrivers, spanners and some tape. Each squad consists of 5 Spartan 3's equipped with the latest gun mods, Spartan training, and heads up notifications.

"Alright men time to head back to camp looks clear….hang on I'm picking up a small criptid patrol coming from the north…white team you go to the right switch to high velocity rounds green team you go to the right and switch to explosive rounds and I'll take them right up the middle the old fashion way…lets go double time we'll take on hard "said chief going from a walk to a super sprint. Dust flung from the ground as their boots slipped and gripped on the ground, the criptid patrol was made up of 30 men. The patrol leader realized what was coming, his men spread out in a line formation making a 10 meter long robot wall with laser weaponry, luckily the lasers the criptids use cant Pearce human armor but original forerunner lasers could. Criptid lasers blazed burning on the Spartan's MJOLNIR A-grade armor. The Spartans returned fire with high velocity bullets, normal bullets and explosive rounds. They reached the line Master-Chief jumped on one criptid and continued to pelt the criptid's robot body with bullets. Green team was having a hell of a time so was white team and master-chief well he thought he was at a disco party in the 60's

A few minutes later

"Let's go" said chief putting his rifle on his back and walking back to camp leaving a pile scraped criptid behind.

"Sir I'm picking up a massive unidentified space craft coming over head" said green 3. It filled the sky, A huge black and red ship flew overhead. A U.N.S.C Jericho VII came in sight firing its cannons at the massive ship.

"Chief those cannons aren't even making the ship" suggested white 1

"I know white 1 that's because its shielded…..boy's the shits just hit the fan".

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
